Multiple users may be involved in data processing. However, with limited resources, multiple users may compete for the limited resources. One method for data processing involves comparing data transmitted by users. Ultimately, determining the user to allocate a resource involves a process including numerous comparisons. In such a method, the server typically will constantly compare data transmitted by the users, and a single user may make multiple data transmissions to the server to win the resource. Accordingly, as the number of users increases, the server must execute an increasing number of comparisons. Thus, as the volume of data processed increases, the load on the server increases.
For example, one online shopping method involves multiple users competing to purchase a limited quantity of a product. The users who obtain the product bid at a price higher than the price bid by other users. In this shopping method, the server must first receive participation requests from users within a predetermined time period. Subsequently, the server receives a price from a first user and compares the received price to a price received from a second user. The price received from the second user has the highest previous price. The price received from the first user must be higher than the price received from the second user in order for the bid to be successful. If the price received from the second user is higher than the price received from the first user, then the server returns a notice to the second user that their bid was successful. Also, the server notifies all other users of the current price, and lets all the users continue bidding until the predetermined time period ends. The server continues the bidding until the end of the time period in order to obtain the highest possible price. During this time period, a single user may make multiple bids. As a larger number of users submit bids, the server must process more data. Accordingly, as the volume of data being processed increases, the stress on the server increases.
Throughout the competitive bidding process, the server receives multiple transmissions of data from the users. Accordingly, for each received bid, the server must receive data, compare the data, confirm the data, and return the data continuously. Thus, the server processes a large volume of data and consumes a great amount of resources.